


Too Many Tony's, Or, Nick Fury Has a Headache

by SonglordsBug



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, alternate universe visitors, how many tony's is too many?, in this case the answer is 3!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug
Summary: Tony gets scanned during a battle. Afterwards he finds two men with his face but who have lived different lives.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoenix_173](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_173/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Darcy Stark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884060) by [SonglordsBug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug). 
  * Inspired by [The Carter Siblings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007567) by [SonglordsBug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug). 
  * Inspired by [The Stark Heirs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007750) by [SonglordsBug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug). 



> crossposting from stumblr  
> I still blame Nix for this one

The Avengers are battling some sort of biological and technological hybrids when one of the creatures catches Iron Man in a golden beam. There is panic and yelling, but the beam releases and Iron Man says

“I’m all right. It was just scanning me. Don’t know what for, but it didn’t do anything.”

They finish up the battle and start searching the command center. Iron Man runs across two people and exclaims

“What the hell!”

“Oh look, it’s a War Machine. Nice color choice.” says one of the men, he’s in a grease-stained t-shirt and his hair is just long enough to call shaggy.

“It’s gaudier than any of ours. I like it.” says the other man. He’s wearing a suit and is impeccably groomed, with a gun holstered at his side.

Iron Man flips up his faceplate and repeats himself “What the hell?”

The man with his face who’s wearing a suit grins and says “Agent Tony Stark. There was a flash of gold, and then I was here.”

The other man with his face, in the stained t-shirt says “Same thing happened to me. I’m Edward Carter.”

Iron Man looked back and forth between them and then said “Tony Stark. Iron Man. I guess I know why those things were scanning me. Are there any more of us?”

The other two shrugged and Agent Stark said “Haven’t seen any.”

Iron Man nodded and then turned on his comm unit and said “Keep an eye out for me. I just found two.”

The other Avengers started asking questions, and he spoke over them to answer.

“There are currently three people with my face. Only one of them is me. I think the others are maybe from alternate universes.”

There is stunned silence, broken by Agent Coulson commanding “Iron Man. Bring them in.”

“You got it, Agent Agent.” Iron Man answered. Then he turned to his doubles and said “If you each take a boot, I should be able to get all three of us out of here.”

His doubles considered and then they each stepped up onto one of his boots and grabbed hold of him. As they took off, Iron Man cackled and said

“I can’t wait to see Fury’s face when he has to deal with three of me!”


	2. Chapter 2

The battle took place not far from Shield’s New York headquarters, so when Iron Man and his doubles landed where the rest of the Avengers had gathered, they were able to make their way inside to debrief.

Hawkeye took one look at the three of them and said “Well, this is gonna get confusing.”

Iron Man cackled again and said “Yep!”

Agent Stark looked around the group and said “If the Avengers are still a thing, but I’m one of them, then who’s doing my job?”

Captain America asked “What’s your job?”

“Handler for the Avengers.” Agent Stark answered, smiling. “Agent Tony Stark, nice to meet you again, Cap.”

Hawkeye snickered and said “Dude, I really can’t imagine Tony Stark being our handler.”

“Oh yeah? Then who is?” Agent Stark asked, looking amused.

“I am.” Agent Coulson said, stepping forward.

Agent Stark stared at him in disbelief for a long moment before saying “You guys can’t imagine ME being your handler? I really can’t imagine Pip being any kind of Shield agent, let alone a handler. And if I’m the Avenger and he’s the handler, does that mean Bit’s the one who lives in the lab?”

There was confused silence, which Hawkeye broke by asking weakly “Did he just call you Pip?”

“He appears to have.” Agent Coulson answered.

“Why Pip?” Hawkeye demanded.

Agent Stark shrugged, frowning a little, “Childhood nickname of my brother’s, I think Dad first called him Pip, but it’s not like I was born then.”

“Brother?” Several of the Avengers chorused.

Agent Stark raised an eyebrow and gestured at Agent Coulson. “Phillip Stark? Howard Stark’s eldest child?”

Agent Coulson made a small noise in the back of his throat and said “I think there’s a few differences between our universes. I’m Agent Phil Coulson, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Agent Stark.”

Then he held out his hand.

Agent Stark shook it, even as he muttered “Coulson?”

Hawkeye spoke up again, asking “What about you Stark number three? Are you recognizing anyone as relatives?”

Edward Carter, who had been following the conversation in wary confusion, jumped slightly, then scowled.

“My name is Edward Carter, NOT Stark.”

All of the Avengers turned their attention to him and then Bruce Banner asked hesitantly “Do you mean to say you’re not Tony Stark?”

His scowl increasing, Carter answered “I am not a Stark. Tony Stark disappeared years ago, he’s probably dead. Besides, everyone knows he was an only child, and I have two biological siblings!”


	3. Chapter 3

There is silence after Carter’s outburst.

Iron Man finally breaks it by saying “Oookay, so your universe is weird, and instead of Tony Stark being my double it’s you.”

Carter looks at him for a moment before relaxing and nodding.

“Guess so.”

Then Bruce Banner asks “Speaking of doubles, you mentioned siblings. They wouldn’t happen to look like anyone you’ve seen in this universe would they? It seems to me that cataloguing the differences between universes might make it easier to find a way to send you back.”

Carter nods again and then his mouth twists into a wry smile “Actually, James, my brother, looks a lot like your Agent Coulson, here.”

The Avengers consider this and then Hawkeye exclaims “Wait! So both your doubles have brothers who look like Phil?!”

Before anyone else can say anything to this, Nick Fury strides into the room.

“Coulson what the hell is going on here?” He demands.

“It appears that two alternate versions of Iron Man have been brought from other universes, Sir.” Agent Coulson answers.

“You’re sayin’ there’s three of him?” Fury growls.

“Yes sir.” Coulson answers.

“Hey Boss.” Agent Stark says cheerfully.

Fury’s eye focuses on him and then Fury asked “What. Did. He. Just. Call. Me.”

“In his universe he’s the Shield Agent who acts as the Avengers handler.” Coulson answers.  When Fury directs his stonefaced glare to him, he continues quickly. “In Mr. Carter’s universe, he and his siblings act as the Avengers tech support but aren’t Avengers themselves.”

Fury looked around at all three Tony’s, before returning his gaze to Coulson and saying softly “And did I hear Barton saying that your alternates are their brothers?”

“You did Sir.” Coulson answers.

“There something you’ve forgotten to tell me, Phil?” Fury asks sharply.

“Many things, I’m sure, Sir.” Coulson says blandly.

Fury stares at him for a long moment before growling “Get them the hell out of my headquarters.”

Then he left in a swirl of leather trenchcoat.


	4. Chapter 4

After Fury’s departure, Agent Phil Coulson calmly herded the Avengers and guests out of Shield HQ to Avengers Tower.

In the elevator Agent Stark grinned and said “Cool! You guys have an Avenger’s Tower, too!”

As the others nodded confirmation, Edward Carter asked “Avenger’s Tower?”

Everyone turned to look at him and Iron Man asked “Where do your Avengers live? Where do you live?”

Carter shrugged and said “We got relocated from our apartment to a Shield compound in upstate New York. It’s got lab space for the three of us. And then they added labs for Doctor Foster, Doctor Ross, and Doctor Banner. Eventually they started keeping the rest of the Avengers there too because there was room to build training stuff. But, yeah, secret Shield compound.”

They stared at him in bemusement until the elevator doors opened to let them out in the common area. Pepper Potts stood up from the couch she’d been waiting on.

Iron Man bounced forward, grabbing his doubles by the shoulders and calling out “Pepper! Pepper-Pepper-Pepper! Look who I found!”

Pepper Potts looked at the three men for a beat and then took an even breath and asked “Tony? What did you do?”

“Nothing! The bio-mechanical composites we were fighting did it. They’re from different universes.” Iron Man grinned, looking delighted.

Pepper nodded, looked at Iron Man exasperatedly and asked “Do you know how to send them back?”

“No. Not yet!” He answered.

Pepper nodded again and then said dryly “I take it you’ll be missing the board meeting tomorrow afternoon?”

“Uhh, yeah? Pepper, there’s science!” Iron Man answered.

She rolled her eyes and then turned her attention to the other two. “Welcome to Avengers Tower. I’m Pepper Potts. If there’s anything you need, please let me know.”

Agent Stark smiled and said “If you’re anywhere as efficient as the Pepper Potts who keeps my sister in line, I’ll definitely keep you in mind.”

Pepper raised an eyebrow. “You have a sister? Interesting, mine doesn’t.”

Then she turned to Carter, who looked uncomfortable in a way the other two didn’t and said “Really. Anything. Mr….?”

“Carter. Edward Carter. I appreciate it.” Carter answered softly, before frowning, shaking his head, and saying “You know, in my universe I’m pretty sure you’re Shield’s spy on Stane?”

Pepper’s eyes widened and Iron Man burst out “Really! Yours isn’t dead? My Pepper blew him up.”

Pepper stiffened slightly, turned a glare on Iron Man and said “If that will be all, Mr. Stark?”

Iron Man blinked, winced, and then nodded and said “That will be all, Ms. Potts.”

“Then I have work to do.” She informed him, nodded to everyone else, and calmly swept into the elevator.


	5. Chapter 5

The Avengers settled onto couches and chairs, tired from the battle. Agent Tony Stark exchanged a look with Edward Carter and they sat down near Iron Man. Not long after, the elevator pinged and Darcy and Jane came in. Jane went to sit with Thor.

Darcy smiled cheerfully at the group and said “Food should be here soon. You know, if there’s a next time, you guys should tell me who has dopplegangers, not just that someone does, so that I know how much to order.” Her eyes landed on the extra Tonys. “Yeah, I ordered in case we had extra Caps, Thors, or Hulks, so we are definitely going to have leftovers for once.” She shook her head. “How many times do I have to tell you guys, I’m your minion, not your mindreader!”

“Why are you a minion, Bit? That seems like such a waste of your potential.” Agent Stark asked.

Darcy stared at him and then said “Someone who looks like Tony Stark just used the words waste of potential. I feel like the sky should be falling.”

“That’s Agent Stark, he works for Shield.” Iron Man told her, wrinkling his nose. Then he turned his attention to Agent Stark. “And don’t be mean to Darcy. She’s the only reason we all have food. And clothes.”

“Dude, I do so much more than that. And I have nothing to do with your laundry.” She told him, laughing.

“So you like, work for the Avengers?” Agent Stark asked.

“Well, yeah, I guess? I mean, we kind of have the whole communal living thing going on and I do my part to keep things running smoothly.” Darcy answered him.

“Huh.” Agent Stark said, frowning.


	6. Chapter 6

“But what about your own work? If you’re picking up after the Avengers how do you have time to work on your projects?” Edward Carter asked with a frown.

Darcy raised her eyebrows.

“Uhh, when I’m not doing anything else I crunch data for the scientists, but I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She told him.

Both Carter and Agent Stark looked confused.

“I think we may have another case of switched identity. Who’s Darcy for both of you?” Hawkeye asked.

“My annoying little sister, who when she’s not running around as Iron Maiden, is being bullied into board meetings by Ms. Potts.” Agent Stark answered with a shrug.

The Avengers stared at him in various states of surprise.

“And you, Carter?” Hawkeye asked.

“Well, yeah, she’s my sister. Like I said, she, and our brother, and I are tech support for the Avengers. Bit’s really good with computers.” Carter said.

Bruce snorted suddenly.

“There are universes where Tony, Darcy, and Phil are siblings. How have they not caused their universes to implode?” Bruce said.

“Oh ye of little faith!” Darcy said, shooting Bruce a look. “Whatever, I’m gonna go bring the food up and then you two are going to tell me about all the awesome stuff I get up to in your universes.”

She smiled cheerfully and disappeared back down the elevator.

“What’s with the nicknames?” Hawkeye asked. “I mean, Tony always nicknames people, but they’re usually more ridiculous and change more often.”

“I don’t know? I’ve just always called them that. Pip’s my older brother and Bit’s my little sister.” Carter answered with a shrug.

“Yeah, me too.” Agent Stark said, nodding.


	7. Chapter 7

Once Darcy's returned with the food, waving off Iron Man’s concerns with a breezy “I dropped off Pepper’s order on the way up”, and everyone has gotten food and settled, Darcy turns to the alternate Tonys and says “All right! One of you start talking. How awesome am I?”

Agent Stark laughs and answers “Well, my Bit’s the one in the flying metal armor.”

“And how did that happen? Come on, I want all the deets.” Darcy demanded.

“Well, she and Pip-” He started.

“That’d be Agent Agent!” Iron Man added.

“Right, your Agent Coulson. So Bit and Pip went over to Afghanistan for a demo.” Agent Stark says.

“And why the two of them?” Darcy asks.

“Well, Bit’s our salesperson, so she had to go, and it was a complicated weapon, the Jericho, so she needed a little more tech support than usual, and Dad’s a little old for travelling these days, so she dragged Pip out of the labs.” Agent Stark said.

“Your Howard’s alive?” Iron Man asked.

“Yeah… but I usually just call him Dad.” Agent Stark said, looking at Iron Man quizzically.

“Huh.” Iron Man said.

“So they were in Afghanistan for the demo and… you said Stane got blown up?” Agent Stark asked.

“Yeah, after he had terrorists kidnap me and they were supposed to murder me but they didn’t because he wanted the company.” Iron Man said, face a little tight

Agent Stark nodded.

“Well, we figured that a long time ago and Dad outed him to the world. We thought he’d crawled off to live out his days in a hole somewhere, but then he tried to get revenge. He made a deal with the 10 Rings to kidnap Pip and Bit.” Agent Stark said. “It didn’t work out so well, but it nearly killed Pip. His, uh, heart…”

Iron Man tapped his arc reactor and Agent Stark nodded.

“Bit and Pip made one of those to keep Pip alive, and then they made the first armor. It got the three of them out to where we could find them and bring them home. But then they were determined to make some changes… including the Iron Maiden suit for Bit.”

“Three of them?” Darcy asked.

“Oh, they made a friend during their captivity. Something special, smart, a doctor. His name’s-” Agent Stark said.

“Yinsen.” Iron Man said, shocked.

Agent Stark nodded, looking concerned.

Darcy looked back and forth between them and then said “So basically I’m a big deal and a superhero!”


	8. Chapter 8

Agent Stark chuckled.

“Well, yeah.” He said.

Darcy beamed then turned to Edward Carter.

“And in your universe?” She asked.

“Uh, well, nothing like-” He stutters before taking a deep breath. “My sister double majored in Computer Science and Mechanical Engineering at Culver University. While she was at Culver she did some work with Doctor Jane Foster- designing and building some equipment. When Bit graduated, she made a trip to New Mexico to build a few more things and make some repairs. While she was there, um, well, Thor happened.”

This got several nods.

“I was the lead agent for that, but Bit was no where near there.” Agent Stark said.

“I was there! It was awesome!” Darcy said.

“Shield appropriated all of Foster’s machines and noticed how unusual they were, so they did some research and then approached my sister. Long story short all three of us ended up getting hired to make things. No weapons. We all refused to do that.” Carter said. “Well, except for fixing Hammer’s War Machine, but only because we  decided the pilot, that would be lieutenant colonel Rhodes, was a good guy. But then Loki and the Avengers happened and they needed tech support. And now we all live in a compound in upstate New York. It’s good work, but sometimes I miss souping up motorcycles.”

Everyone stared at him.

“So you’re saying that I’m a tech goddess? Awesome!” Darcy said gleefully. “Wow, superhero and tech goddess, no wonder you were confused by little old me.”

“It’s strange, you’re very like my Bit, it’s hard to imagine that you’re not an engineer.” Carter said.

“I have to agree, you have the same attitude and energy as Bit, it’s hard to believe that you’re not doing great things.” Agent Stark said.

The Avengers started to  make grumbling sounds, but Darcy just smiled.

“Oh, I’m doing great things, they’re just not flashy.” She said.

Not long after that, everyone finished eating and started drifting off to bed.


End file.
